


Six Times

by itsalwaysfour



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Five Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwaysfour/pseuds/itsalwaysfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times she walks in on her son sleeping with Rachel Berry, and one time there's a third person involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times

AN: This was posted over at ff.net a few years ago. After some re-reading of it as I posted it un-betad that day, there are some grammar changes.

 

The first time that she finds her son sleeping with Rachel Berry is when they are five years old. She had walked into the day care during nap time, only to find her son and Rachel sharing a pillow. They were faced away from each other and their bodies in opposite directions.

(Apparently the day care was short on pillows, so the two decided to share one).

 

The second time it happens is years later, when they are nine years old. She gets a phone call from the summer camp that the children are attending, telling her that her son has gone missing. Rachel's fathers had received the same phone call. She finds them sleeping on a bench, heads resting on a backpack and bunched up jacket. This time however they are facing each other.

(She finds out later that little boys can be as mean as little girls).

 

Something changes between childhood and the two becoming teenagers, because the third time doesn't happen for seven years. She comes home, only to find Rachel Berry and her son sleeping on the couch together. Rachel wearing a McKinley High gym t-shirt and shorts. Rachel's head is resting on her son's chest, her back pressed up against the back of the couch. One of her son's hands is tangled in Rachel's hair.

(She later finds a skirt and shirt hanging on the clothes line in the laundry room).

 

The fourth time it happens is two years after the third, a few months shy of her son's high school graduation. After working a double shift, she is just about ready to fall sleep as soon as she enters the house. She sees nothing out of order in the house (in fact, it's even clean). Though she is too tired to put much thought into it. She passes by her son's room, only to see her son and Rachel curled up together, Rachel's head resting on her son's arm.

(Her son tells her that the reason he was able to miss every math class and still manage to pass was because he was able to still understand everything. Rachel had found this out and made him apply to every college with an architect program. They fell asleep after discussing the schools in New York).

 

The fifth time is five years later. She went to her son's hotel room to wake him up, only to find his bed not slept in. Rachel's room is suspiciously clean as well. She finds her son and soon to be daughter-in-law at their home, fast asleep on the couch, a dvd menu of Funny Girl playing on a loop on the screen.

(They tell her later that the whole spending the night apart thing wasn't working out for them).

 

The sixth time, is three years after the fifth (there is also a third person involved). She pulls up to her house to see a rental car parked outside her home. As she walks in the door she sees her son and daughter in law sleeping on the floor, facing each other. Her son's arm is stretched out, with Rachel's head resting on it, her daughter in law has one hand resting by her head. The other hand is resting on the stomach of their daughter, who is also fast asleep.

(Rachel got a break in her schedule at the same time that her son had just finished a huge project. They both decided it would be the best time for a visit).


End file.
